Doce Tormenta
by Lady Akane Jim
Summary: Quando Hermione é acidentalmente enviada ao passado pelo próprio Voldemort, o que poderia ser pior do que conviver com o jovem e sedutor Tom Riddle?
1. Prelúdio

O universo de Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertence a Rowling. Eu apenas peguei emprestado para criar essa história.

Sou uma grande fã de Harry Potter e adoro romances improváveis e difíceis. Apesar de ser uma leitora regular de fanfics, essa será a minha primeira história. Por isso peço que sejam gentis comigo. Aceito sugestões e correções, mas desde que sejam feitas com educação e respeito.

Para escrever essa história me baseei nos livros e nos filmes. Portanto, a minha história irá conter detalhes de ambas as fontes.

Encontrei a inspiração para fazer essa história depois que ouvi a música "The Second Waltz - Dmitri Shostakovich". Segue o link abaixo para quem quiser ouvir a música.

watch?v=5wjnzGwmbqs

AVISO: Essa fanfic abordará muitas situações desagradáveis. Dentre elas, terá violência, estupro, linguagem ultrajante entre outras. Se você está procurando uma história de amor fofinha está no lugar errado. Tom Riddle não é gentil. Essa história não é recomendável para menores de 18 anos.

Boa leitura!

.

.

.

PRELÚDIO

.

.

.

Hermione acordou no chão frio e úmido do que, aparentemente, era o fundo de uma caverna. Estava muito escuro, mas era possível ser visto uma pequena claridade vinda de uma das passagens da caverna.

Hermione tenta se levantar e ficar de pé, mas sente uma dor insuportável em seu corpo e cai novamente no chão. Tudo está girando e sua cabeça dói mais do que tudo.

Onde diabos ela estava? O que foi que aconteceu? Ela fecha os olhos e passa a mão na cabeça. Hermione sente algo úmido e viscoso grudar em sua mão. Ao trazer a mão em frente seus olhos, ela percebe que é sangue parcialmente coagulado. Ela se machucou e nem lembra como isso aconteceu.

Depois do que parecia horas deitada no mesmo local tentando entender o que poderia ter acontecido e como ela veio parar ali, Hermione se levanta mais uma vez com grande esforço, e escorada pelas paredes da caverna, vai andando em direção a luz.

Com cada passo dado em direção à luz, Hermione tem pequenos flashback sobre os momentos que ela passou durante aquele dia. Seu coração começa a bater rápido em seu peito e quando finalmente chega à luz, ela se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu!


	2. Capítulo 1

Hermione acordou no chão frio e úmido do que, aparentemente, era o fundo de uma caverna. Estava muito escuro, mas era possível ser visto uma pequena claridade vinda de uma das passagens da caverna.

Hermione tenta se levantar e ficar de pé, mas sente uma dor insuportável em seu corpo e cai novamente no chão. Tudo está girando e sua cabeça dói mais do que tudo.

Onde diabos ela estava? O que foi que aconteceu? Ela fecha os olhos e passa a mão na cabeça. Hermione sente algo úmido e viscoso grudar em sua mão. Ao trazer a mão em frente seus olhos, ela percebe que é sangue parcialmente coagulado. Ela se machucou e nem lembra como isso aconteceu.

Depois do que parecia horas deitada no mesmo local tentando entender o que poderia ter acontecido e como ela veio parar ali, Hermione se levanta mais uma vez com grande esforço, e escorada pelas paredes da caverna, vai andando em direção a luz.

Com cada passo dado em direção à luz, Hermione tem pequenos flashback sobre os momentos que ela passou durante aquele dia. Seu coração começa a bater rápido em seu peito e quando finalmente chega à luz, ela se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu!

.

.

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK

.

.

Hogwarts - 1 de maio de 1998

Hermione estava aflita. Pela primeira vez na vida ela não sabia como agir e o que esperar. Hogwarts estava devastada, havia mortos e feridos por todos os lados, e o medo, cansaço e tristeza estavam estampados no rosto de cada pessoa dentro daquele castelo.

Hermione se sentou nos degraus da grande escadaria da escola de magia e bruxaria, e colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos, seus pensamentos foram para todos os seus amigos queridos que haviam perdido suas vidas desde que Voldemort havia retornado. Pensou também em seus amados pais, que jamais se lembrariam dela novamente, e em seu melhor amigo e irmão de coração, Harry Potter.

Harry havia ido ao encontro da morte certa. Ao descobrir que era uma das horcrux de Voldemort, ele decidiu ir ao encontro do bruxo e se sacrificar para que o restante do mundo mágico e não mágico tivessem uma chance de vitória contra o Lord das Trevas.

Por mais que Hermione entendesse o porque Harry decidiu fazer esse sacrifício, ela não conseguia evitar as lágrimas que escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Nem mesmo Rony Weasley, seu amor, conseguia aliviar a dor que sentia em seu coração ao perceber que jamais veria novamente seu amigo em vida. Jamais o veria sorrir novamente, nunca mais ouviria o som da sua voz.

"Harry Potter... Jamais existirá nesse mundo alguém mais gentil, amável e altruísta que você! Você é um herói"- pensou Hermione entre lágrimas.

Rony Weasley acariciava o rosto e cabelos de sua amada Hermione, na tentativa de aliviar seus sentimentos, mas seus pensamentos melancólicos só tiveram um fim quando a morena percebeu um grande número de alunos, professores, membros da ordem e aurores saindo do castelo e indo em direção ao pátio da escola.

Mais que depressa Hermione se levanta acompanhada de Rony e juntos vão conferir o que estava acontecendo nos pátios de Hogwarts.

Por mais que Hermione soubesse que seu amigo jamais voltaria com vida depois de enfrentar o Lorde das Trevas na floresta, nada a preparou para a visão de Harry Potter sendo carregado sem vida nos braços de Hagrid.

Ela se encolhe nos braços de Rony e lamenta mais uma vez a perda do melhor amigo quando ouve as seguintes palavras do Lorde das Trevas:

"Harry Potter está morto!" – Voldemort diz com escárnio.

Hermione ouve a risada do bruxo e de seus malditos comensais da morte e raiva toma conta de seu coração. Ela gostaria de ser poderosa o suficiente para amaldiçoar cada um deles, incluindo o próprio Voldemort. Mas, apesar de ter se tornado uma bruxa formidável e extremamente talentosa com todo o treinamento e "experiência" que teve ao longo desses últimos anos, ela sabia que não era páreo para o bruxo das Trevas. Sem contar que ainda restava mais uma horcrux a ser destruída antes que Voldemort finalmente se torne vulnerável.

O Senhor do Escuro ainda está sorridente quando oferece a sua piedade aos bruxos que decidirem tomar o seu lado, e sua risada continua até que seus olhos cruzam com os de Hermione.

No momento em que seus olhos se encontraram o semblante do bruxo com rosto de serpente muda instantaneamente para uma expressão que fez o sangue de Hermione congelar.

Ela se afasta dos braços acolhedores de Rony Weasley com as duas mãos em seu próprio coração. Ela sabe que Voldemort vai matá-la. Ele sabe que ela é a amiguinha "sangue ruim" do Potter e vai matá-la por causa disso. Mas ela não quer correr o risco de causar a morte de Rony. Ele é um sangue puro e talvez seja poupado. Por isso, mesmo com os protestos do ruivo, ela se afasta.

Voldemort a segue com o olhar predatório e Hermione por um breve momento pensa em sair correndo e fugir daquele lugar. Mas, tão rápido como esse pensamento apareceu, ele foi embora de sua mente. Hermione era uma grifinória e grifinórios não fogem como covardes! Se hoje ela tivesse que morrer, ela morreria com o orgulho e a coragem de uma legítima grifinoria.

E foi com esse pensamento que Hermione levantou a cabeça e encarou com firme coragem o bruxo das Trevas.

Se Lord Voldemort ficou surpreso com a reação da bruxa ele não aparentou. Sua expressão era quase a mesma, exceto por um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível, que se formou em seus lábios pálidos.

"Ele esta zombando de mim? Esse maldito bastardo!" - pensou Hermione.

Foi apenas depois de Lúcios e Narcisa Malfoy chamarem o filho para se juntar a Voldemort, que o Lord das Trevas desviou o olhar de Hermione Granger e se focou em Draco Malfoy.

Era evidente nas feições cansadas do garoto Malfoy, que ele não desejava se juntar ao Senhor do Escuro. No entanto, era óbvio que ele queria sobreviver.

Aos poucos, Draco Malfoy caminha em direções aos outros comensais da morte, onde é felicitado pelo próprio Voldemort, antes de deixá-lo se aproximar de seus pais.

Logo em seguida, Neville Longbottom, cautelosamente e com passos mancos, começa a caminhar em direção de Voldemort, que ri histericamente do grifinório.

"Certamente acharemos um lugar para você." - Ri Voldemort junto com seus comensais da morte.

Longbottom caminha mais alguns passos e ao contrário do que todos imaginavam, afronta Voldemort e desembainha a Espanha de Godric Gryffindor de dentro do chapéu seletor.

Se não bastasse esse ato de coragem para estimular todos os que estavam presentes a enfrentarem o Mago das Trevas, o próprio Harry Potter, que outrora estava morto, se levanta dos braços de Hagrid, mas vivo do que nunca.

Hermione estava tão feliz que nem conseguiu acreditar no que estava vendo. Seu amigo Harry Potter estava vivo!

A morena sorriu e foi correndo em direção do seu amigo recém ressuscitado para ajudá-lo a se defender contra os comensais da morte que o estavam atacando, quando sentiu algo a segurando firmemente pelo braço.

Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o próprio Senhor do Escuro que a agarrava.

Hermione tentou se desvencilhar de seu aperto de morte, mas seus dedos compridos e gelados a estavam mantendo presa naquele mesmo local.

Quando Hermione decidi usar a sua varinha para tentar se libertar e atacar seu agressor, Voldemort facilmente a desarma, roubando sua varinha e os dois aparatam.

Hermione só teve tempo de ouvir Harry Potter gritando seu nome quando tudo, de repente ficou em silêncio e completa escuridão. Ela sentiu um calafrio passando por sua espinha. Onde ela estava?

Hermione ouviu um barulho atrás dela e se virou para encarar a completa escuridão. Ela não conseguia enxergar nada, mas sabia que Voldemort estava ali, em algum lugar naquela escuridão. O que ele faria com ela? A usaria como isca para capturar Harry Potter? "Não! Ele vai me torturar e depois me matar!" pensou.

"Eu consigo sentir o seu medo daqui!" - Diz Voldemort com uma risada.

A voz parece vir de todos dos lados e Hermione estremece. Ela estava desarmada e indefesa. O que seria dela agora? "Pense Hermione! Pense!" – se obrigou em pensamento

"Você não pode fugir de mim" – Veio uma voz sussurrando em seu ouvido direito.

Hermione grita e tomada pelo pânico, corre sem saber para onde só para dar de cara com uma parede e cair em dor no chão frio.

"Pobre garotinha medrosa! Onde foi parar a coragem grifinória que eu vi hoje mais cedo."- Ri Voldemort.

Hermione chora de dor e raiva, gritando em resposta: "O que você quer de mim?"

Poucos segundos se passam quando ela sente um vulto se agachar ao lado dela na escuridão e uma mão segurar seu rosto firmemente. Hermione, sente em seu rosto o hálito gélido da criatura que a agarrava, e parece um eternidade quando ele finalmente diz:

"Tudo! Eu quero tudo!".

Quando a luz esverdeada veio em sua direção, Hermione só teve tempo de ver um par de olhos vermelhos olhando fixamente para ela quando a maldição a atingiu diretamente contra o peito. Tudo ficou escuro e silencioso mais uma vez.

.

.

—FIM DO FLASBACK—


	3. Capítulo 2

Floresta Proibida – 1943

Hermione ainda está se adaptando à claridade do dia, quando a memória dos últimos acontecimentos voltaram como uma avalanche em sua mente. Lembrou-se de entrar na câmara secreta, de ter beijado Rony Weasley e de ter chorado pela perda de Harry Potter, só para depois transbordar em alegria ao vê-lo novamente, mais vivo do que nunca. E...com um frio na barriga, lembrou de sentir dor e medo.

A lembrança de ter sido capturada pelo Lord das Trevas a despertou completamente do seu estado de estupor. Com os sentidos em alerta, Hermione olha para todos os lados em busca de seu captor.

"Onde ele está? Que lugar é esse?" - pensou.

Bastou apenas poucos segundos para que Hermione percebesse que estava na entrada de uma caverna no meio da floresta. "Será que foi aqui que ele me trouxe quando nos aparatou?" – se perguntou.

Hermione havia dados apenas alguns passos para fora da caverna quando, de repente, sente uma brisa úmida e gélida vinda do interior da caverna. Um arrepio percorre por todo o seu corpo.

Cautelosamente, Hermione olha para trás, e instantaneamente tem a sensação de que algo, no meio da escuridão da caverna a estava observando. Ela fixa seu olhar com mais atenção dentro da escuridão e, por um breve momento, a morena podia jurar estar vendo um vislumbre do que parecia ser a forma do Lord das Trevas. Ele a estava encarando com um expressão indecifrável em seu rosto. Hermione pisca os olhos e quando os abre novamente, não havia mais nada ali.

A grifinória sabia que precisava sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar, mas não conseguia se mover. Era como se seu corpo não fosse mais seu.

O medo é um sentimento complicado. Ele pode causar reações diversas, estranhas e até mesmo engraçadas nos mais variados tipos de pessoas. No caso de Hermione, o seu medo a estava paralisando e a impedindo de sair dali. Era como se ela pressentisse que algo iria acontecer no momento em que ela se movesse.

Foi somente depois de ouvir o sussurro de seu nome sendo carregado pela brisa sinistra da caverna e senti-la percorrendo por todo o seu corpo, como se fosse as carícias de um amante, que Hermione Granger retoma o controle de si mesma e sai correndo disparada por entre as grandiosas árvores daquela floresta.

Hermione corre pelo que pareceu horas, antes de finalmente se escorar em uma das árvores da floresta para recuperar o fôlego. Ela olha desesperadamente para todos os lugares em busca de qualquer coisa que possa estar atrás dela ou escondido entre as árvores, mas ao olhar atentamente, a morena chega à conclusão de que não havia absolutamente nada ali além dela mesma e da vasta vegetação da floresta. "Ele se foi! Se é que realmente havia alguém atrás de mim!" – pensou.

A morena respira fundo e tenta controlar seu desespero usando seu raciocínio lógico. "Fique calma Hermione! Voldemort provavelmente deve ter pensado que te matou e foi embora! Ninguém está te perseguindo! Ninguém está atrás de você!" – Diz a morena para si mesma na tentativa de se acalmar.

Percebendo que não havia nada com o que se preocupar, pelo menos não naquele instante, as batidas de seu coração, outrora descontroladas, começam a voltar ao normal. Hermione, então, se senta aos pés da árvore na qual estava escorada para descansar seus membros doloridos e tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

"Como é que eu ainda estou viva?"- Meditou Hermione depois de se lembrar de ter recebido a maldição da morte diretamente em seu peito.

Hermione se lembrava da dor excruciante que sentiu quando a luz esverdeada cruzou seu corpo. Naquele momento ela teve a certeza de que jamais veria a luz do dia novamente. No entanto, aqui estava ela, bem viva!

Ela não entendia como isso poderia ter acontecido. "Não faz nenhum sentido!" – Diz Hermione.

A morena coloca a mão em seu peito, exatamente no local onde a maldição a atingiu e percebe algo que não havia notado até então. Havia sangue em sua blusa e uma pequena saliência no local do impacto da magia.

Preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido com ela, Hermione levanta um pouco a sua blusa para verificar o que era aquela saliência e o porque do sangue em sua roupa. Para seu alívio, ela nota que era apenas o seu vira tempo. Ele estava destruído e o seu vidro totalmente estilhaçado.

"Então é só isso! O vidro deve ter se quebrado em algum momento, o que resultou nesses pequenos cortes e sangramento" – Concluiu

Hermione, depois de se certificar que seus ferimentos eram apenas superficiais, abaixa a blusa, remove o vira tempo quebrado de seu pescoço o guardando no bolso e mais uma vez olha a paisagem ao seu redor. Ela percebeu que o sol já estava se pondo no horizonte, mas não havia nada naquele local que pudesse ajudá-la a se orientar e identificar onde estava.

"Preciso descobrir onde estou e arrumar uma maneira de sair daqui! Meus amigos precisam da minha ajuda! Harry precisa de mim!" – Diz Hermione com grande determinação, se pondo de pé e começando a caminhar pela floresta em busca de uma saída.

Já havia anoitecido quando Hermione finalmente se depara com uma paisagem familiar. Ela para sua longa caminhada e vê, lá longe, entre o topo das árvores, e no meio do céu estrelado, a visão clara e nítida do castelo de Hogwarts.

"Então era aqui que eu estava o tempo todo? No meio da floresta proibida!" – Constatou Hermione.

Hermione sabia que a floresta proibida era um local perigoso, especialmente de noite, quando não se podia enxergar um palmo sequer à sua frente. Criaturas perigosas e selvagens poderiam surgir na sua frente num piscar de olhos e matá-la antes mesmo que ela se desse conta do que estava acontecendo.

Conforme caminha pela floresta escura, Hermione não consegue se impedir de estremecer ao se lembrar das histórias sombrias que ouviu sobre esse lugar. Já houve muitos relatos sinistros e cabulosos relacionados a floresta proibida. O próprio Harry Potter e seu amado Rony haviam contado para ela sobre sua experiência de quase morte ao serem atacados pela acromantula gigante de Hagrid, Aragogue, e seus horrendos filhotes que queriam devorá-los vivos.

Porém, independentemente dos horrores da floresta proibida, Hermione sabia que havia um perigo ainda maior! "E se Voldemort aparecesse?" – Pensava a morena.

Hermione sabia que o Senhor do escuro provavelmente achava que a havia matado naquela caverna. Mas não conseguia parar de imaginar e esperar o pior. "E se por algum motivo, Voldemort decidiu voltar ao local onde supostamente deveria encontrar o meu corpo morto e descobrisse que eu não estava mais ali? Será que ele está atrás de mim, me procurando para terminar o que começou?" – Imaginava.

O medo de ser capturada novamente pelo Lord das Trevas estimulou Hermione a acelerar, ainda mais, o passo em direção ao castelo. Afinal de contas, ela está totalmente vulnerável sem sua varinha. Ela sabe que se morrer ali não terá como ajudar seus amigos. Portanto, isso é um luxo que ela não pode se dar.

Depois de uma longa caminhada apressada, Hermione finalmente chega em Hogwarts. Ela esta totalmente ofegante e cansada com todo o esforço. No entanto, o seu cansaço não a impede de perceber instantaneamente que algo não estava no seu devido lugar.

Quando Hermione foi capturada por Voldemort, grande parte de Hogwarts se encontrava em ruínas, a ponte de madeira havia sido explodida e havia destroços e pessoas mortas e feridas por todos os lados. Mas agora, ela estava se deparando com a visão de uma Hogwarts perfeita e impecável, como havia sido antes de ter sido atacada pelo Lord das Trevas e seus malditos seguidores.

Ao percorrer apressadamente os corredores e salas de Hogwarts em busca de seus amigos e aliados, Hermione não consegue entender o que esta acontecendo. "Onde está todo mundo? O que diabos aconteceu aqui?" – Se pergunta.

Hermione estava se aproximando das escadas para subir ao segundo andar quando ouve passos vindo em sua direção. Com medo de que fosse um inimigo, ela se esconde nas sombras atrás de uma das muitas estátuas daquele local e observa, com atenção, quando um rapaz desce pelas escadas e começa a se aproximar do seu esconderijo com passos cautelosos.

"Quem está aí? Se mostre logo se não quiser ter sérios problemas" – Diz a pessoa

Do seu esconderijo, Hermione não conseguia enxergar com clareza quem era aquela pessoa, mas podia ver que o rapaz vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts. Por um instante, a morena pensou em se revelar e perguntar a ele onde estavam todos os outros. No entanto, esse pensamento foi logo deixado de lado quando o rapaz virou momentaneamente seu rosto na direção da luz proveniente de um candelabro à sua esquerda e ela percebeu que nunca o havia visto antes.

Hermione continua escondida quando o rapaz misterioso retira a sua varinha de dentro do uniforme e continua andando cada vez mais próximo do local onde ela estava. Agora ela podia ver com clareza a aparência dele. Ele era alto, tinha belos cabelos negros e a pele pálida.

Apesar do uniforme característico de Hogwarts e as cores verdes da Sonserina se sobressaindo em sua vestimenta, Hermione teve a certeza de que ele não era um dos alunos de Hogwarts. Ela conhecia todos os alunos daquela escola, fossem eles seus amigos ou não, mas esse rapaz, embora muito atraente, definitivamente não era um deles.

"Eu sei que você está aí" – Ele diz e Hermione gela.

"Esse rapaz, seja ele quem for, é suspeito demais para ser um possível aliado." Pensa Hermione.

A garota grifinória sabia que não podia ser pega. Se ela não saísse logo dali, seria só uma questão de tempo até que ele a achasse. Ela deveria, urgentemente, arrumar uma maneira de sair dali sem ser pega por ele.

Atenta a qualquer oportunidade de escapar daquele local, Hermione observa quando o rapaz misterioso detém a sua atenção em algo do lado oposto ao local onde ela estava escondida e, aproveitando essa oportunidade, ela sai se esgueirando silenciosamente pelas paredes até finalmente alcançar o corredor à sua direita. Ela estava quase no fim daquele longo corredor quando, acidentalmente, esbarra a mão em seu bolso e deixa cair seu vira tempo com um baque no chão. O som do objeto caído ressoa por todos os lados e antes mesmo que ela tivesse a chance de guarda-lo novamente no bolso, Hermione podia ouvir os passos de seu perseguidor correndo atrás dela. Ela nem sequer olha para trás quando sai correndo desesperadamente por entre as passagens do castelo na tentativa de despistar seu perseguidor.

Foi somente depois de cruzar por varias corredores, que Hermione Granger consegue despistado. Ela não ouve mais nenhum som de passos ao seu encalço, então para de correr e entra pela primeira porta que encontra em sua frente.

Com medo de que seu perseguidor pudesse entrar por aquela porta a qualquer momento, Hermione se mantém virada de frente para ela e sequer nota o local onde acabara de entrar.

"Será que posso ajudar a senhorita?" – Veio uma voz vagamente familiar

Hermione rapidamente se vira e ao fixar seu olhar no portador daquela voz, ela desmaia.

...NOTA DO AUTOR...

Obrigada pela sua leitura! S2

Espero que vocês estejam gostando!

Por favor deixe seu comentário e fique a vontade para dar sua sugestão.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Foi somente depois de cruzar por varias corredores, que Hermione Granger consegue despistado. Ela não ouve mais nenhum som de passos ao seu encalço, então para de correr e entra pela primeira porta que encontra em sua frente.**_

 _ **Com medo de que seu perseguidor pudesse entrar por aquela porta a qualquer momento, Hermione se mantém virada de frente para ela e sequer nota o local onde acabara de entrar.**_

 _ **\- Será que posso ajudar a senhorita? – Veio uma voz vagamente familiar**_

 _ **Hermione rapidamente se vira e ao fixar seu olhar no portador daquela voz, ela desmaia.**_

...CONTINUAÇÃO...

Hogwarts – Junho de 1943. (POV Alvo Dumbledore)

.

Era final do ano letivo em Hogwarts. O relógio indicara que já passara da meia noite, mas o professor de transfiguração, Alvo Dumbledore, ainda se encontrava bem desperto e em plena atividade em sua sala de aula. Ele estava focado em terminar de corrigir algumas das centenas de provas finais dos alunos, mas algo o estava incomodando incessantemente em seu íntimo.

Quando Alvo Dumbledore termina de verificar a segunda pilha de papéis em sua mesa, cansado e com um mau pressentimento, ele diminui um pouco a luz de sua sala com um movimento rápido de sua varinha e se vê divagando em seus próprios pensamentos. Havia muita coisa na cabeça de Dumbledore, mas, vez por outra, os seus pensamentos iam sempre na mesma direção, aos terríveis acontecimentos daquele ano.

— Não foi um ano fácil! - Suspirou.

Quando os casos de petrificações começaram, os alunos, professores e funcionários ficaram extremamente preocupados e curiosos. Mas foi só quando a jovem senhorita Murta Elizabeth Warren foi encontrada morta no banheiro feminino, há apenas duas semanas atrás, que o pânico se tornou geral em Hogwarts e se estendeu ao ministério e as autoridades mágicas.

Como, até então, não havia sido encontrado o culpado pelos ataques e assassinato da jovem corvinal, foi decretado que a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts seria fechada por não ser mais um lugar seguro para os alunos frequentarem. Parecia que tudo estava perdido. Todos já haviam perdido suas esperanças, quando, o jovem Tom Riddle entra em ação e se torna o herói de Hogwarts.

Milagrosamente, da noite para o dia, o sonserino consegue descobrir o que aconteceu e quem era o criminoso. Ele acusa o meio-gigante, Rúbio Hagrid, de ser o culpado por abrir a câmara secreta e libertar a criatura acromântula, promovendo os ataques ocorridos na escola. É claro que todos acreditaram na história do jovem exemplar, promissor e talentoso Tom Riddle.

Com todas as provas incriminatórias apontando para Hagrid, era óbvio que as autoridade e o ministério da magia o declarassem culpado. O meio-gigante, em consequência disso, é expulso de Hogwarts e perde a sua varinha junto com o direito de estudar e aprender magia.

As consequências teriam sido ainda bem piores para o jovem aprendiz de bruxo, que estava sendo condenado à passar prisão perpétua em Azkaban, se não fosse pela intervenção de Alvo Dumbledore, alegando e defendendo incessantemente a inocência de Rúbio Hagrid diante dos tribunais. Por fim, depois de um longo e demorado julgamento, o meio-gigante é salvo de passar o resto de sua vida na prisão de Azkaban e lhe é concedida a permissão para viver nas redondezas da escola de magia e bruxaria como aprendiz de guarda-caças.

"Pobre Hagrid" – lamenta.

É claro que Alvo Dumbledore não confiava em Tom Riddle. Ele soube desde o seu primeiro encontro com o rapaz, no orfanato Wool's, em Londres, que Tom Riddle não era um garoto normal. Apesar de na época, Tom Riddle ter apenas 11 anos, os instintos de Dumbledore apitaram imediatamente, o tornando, desde então, cauteloso e receoso para com o rapaz e desconfiado de suas atitudes, aparentemente normais. Ele estava determinado a acompanhar de perto os passos e progresso do garoto Riddle em Hogwarts.

Para Dumbledore, não havia dúvida alguma de que era Tom Riddle que estava por trás dos ataques aos nascidos trouxas, mas sem provas para condena-lo, ele estava de mãos atadas. Quem acreditaria apenas em suas palavras se não havia nenhuma prova concreta contra o garoto aparentemente exemplar de Hogwarts?

Tom Riddle era o que todos, exceto Dumbledore, podiam chamar de um garoto excepcional. Ele era um aluno exemplar, incrivelmente inteligente, prestativo, atencioso, calmo e muito charmoso. Não era de se admirar que todos os professores e funcionários estavam encantados com ele e apreciavam muito estar em sua presença. Riddle era respeitado, admirado e por vezes invejado pelos alunos. Todos queriam ser Tom Riddle. Todos queriam estar com Tom Riddle.

Alvo Dumbledore não tinha outra escolha a não ser aceitar o fato de que Tom Riddle infelizmente sairia impune dessa vez. Porém, essa constatação, aumentou ainda mais a sua forte determinação em ficar de olho no rapaz.

Foi com esse pensamento em sua mente, que Dumbledore é surpreendido pela entrada abrupta e inesperada de uma pessoa em sua sala de aula.

Olhando atentamente por cima de seus óculos para a pessoa que acabara de invadir sua sala no meio da noite, Dumbledore percebe que era uma garota que nunca havia visto antes. Ela parecia assustada e seu olhar estava fixo na porta pela qual acabara de passar.

Curioso para saber mais sobre a intrusa e o que ela estava fazendo ali, Dumbledore pergunta:

— Será que posso ajudar a senhorita? – pergunta

Dumbledore observa quando a garota assustada rapidamente se vira em sua direção, arregala os olhos ao encara-lo e sem uma única palavra, simplesmente cai dura no chão.

"Curioso! Muito curioso!" – pensa.

Ao se aproximar e agachar ao lado da garota desmaiada no chão de sua sala, Dumbledore a observa por alguns instantes. A conclusão que chega é de que essa moça, seja ela quem for, deve ter tido um péssimo dia. As suas vestes, que pareciam uma vestimenta trouxa esquisita, estavam uma completa bagunça e sua blusa ensangüentada. Já no que dizia respeito à sua aparência, o professor de transfiguração pode constatar que, apesar de toda sujeira, sangue e um cabelo castanho bem rebelde, que o lembrava da juba de um leão, essa moça misteriosa possuía belas feições.

— Senhorita? – chama Dumbledore na tentativa de desperta-la — Senhorita! Esta esta me ouvindo? Por favor acorde! – insiste.

Alvo Dumbledore observa atentamente quando, depois de chamá-la mais algumas vezes, a garota começa a despertar. Ela se mexe preguiçosamente de um lado para outro no chão e por fim, lentamente abre seus olhos.

Dumbledore pode perceber que a jovem estava completamente desorientada. Ele a observa piscar varias vezes enquanto mantém seus olhos em constante movimento, como se não conseguisse enxergar nada com clareza à sua frente. Foi só depois de alguns segundos que, com certa dificuldade, a garota faz seu primeiro movimento e obviamente ainda meio desorientada, lentamente levanta seu braço e o guia em direção a cabeça, depositando sua mão ali.

—Aiii! – geme de dor a garota e pragueja — Mas que inferno!

"Ela deve ter se machucado quando bateu a cabeça no chão ao desmaiar" – pensou Dumbledore.

Preocupado com o estado da garota que ainda se encontrava estirada no chão de sua sala de aula, o professor pergunta:

— A senhorita está bem?

Imediatamente a garota se senta e olha em sua direção. Aos olhos de Dumbledore, sua expressão poderia ser definida como sendo algo cômico e preocupante ao mesmo tempo. Sua boca se encontrava ligeiramente aberta e ela o encarava fixamente com aqueles grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos.

— Pro...professor Dumbledore? – perguntou a jovem.

— Você me conhece, criança?

— Como...como isso é possível?

— Como o que é possível querida?

Ela se levanta em um pulo, olha para ele como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais óbvia do mundo e por fim responde:

— Você! Como você pode estar vivo? – grita a jovem — E porque não veio nos ajudar?

Dumbledore estava prestas a responder que não sabia do que a garota estava falando, quando a ela continua:

– Ou será que...

Ela anda ansiosamente de um lado para o outro, olha novamente para Dumbledore com um semblante deprimido, engole em seco e continua:

– Estou morta não é mesmo professor? - a jovem lhe pergunta com tristeza evidente em sua voz — Isso aqui é a vida após a morte?

Dumbledore arruma os óculos em seu rosto e calmamente se levanta do chão onde se encontrava sentado até aquele momento. Ao observar os movimentos daquela garota e principalmente ouvir as palavras que saiam de sua boca, ele começa achar que essa jovem misteriosa que invadira sua sala, talvez tivesse um parafuso a menos na cabeça.

"Talvez a pancada em sua cabeça, causada pela queda ao desmaiar, tenha afetado a sua mente e faculdade de raciocínio." – pensou o professor de transfiguração.

— Acho que seria prudente acompanhá-la até a enfermaria – sugeriu Dumbledore – A senhorita não me parece bem e creio que um pouco de descanso com certeza lhe deixará muito melhor.

— Eu não preciso de cuidados! – afirma exasperadamente a jovem —Preciso de respostas!

— Basta senhorita! Acalme-se por favor! — diz severamente Dumbledore – Eu não sei quem você é, de onde veio e o que está fazendo aqui. Portanto, se não quiser ter problemas ainda maiores do que obviamente já teve, sugiro que comece respondendo agora mesmo as minhas perguntas!

Dumbledore suspira e continua:

— Quem é você, como chegou aqui e o que veio fazer em Hogwarts?

— É claro que o senhor me conhece! Sou Hermione Jean Granger, tenho 19 anos, sou a bruxa mais talentosa e inteligente da minha idade e aluna de Hogwarts pertencente à casa Grifinória desde 1 de setembro de 1991 — diz a garota firmemente — Como o senhor pode dizer que não sabe quem eu sou?

Que Dumbledore achava aquela jovem completamente maluca, isso não era novidade. No entanto, ele esperava ouvir qualquer coisa daquela jovem de mente perturbada, menos a afirmação de que ela era uma estudante de Hogwarts, e ainda por cima, do futuro!

Parecia loucura demais para assimilar. Dumbledore suspira cansado, arruma seus óculos no rosto e diz em resposta:

— Minha jovem! Eu conheço cada um dos alunos dessa escola e posso afirmar, sem sombra alguma de duvida, que você não é um deles. Esta, com certeza, é a primeira vez que a vejo e escuto seu nome.

A garota, cujo nome descobrira ser Hermione, franze as sobrancelhas e estava prestes a estourar novamente, quando Dumbledore rapidamente a silencia dizendo:

— Além do mais senhorita, creio que a pancada em sua cabeça deve ter distorcido e comprometido gravemente a sua noção de tempo e espaço, afinal de contas, ainda estamos em 1943!


	5. Capítulo 4

— **_Minha jovem! Eu conheço cada um dos alunos dessa escola e posso afirmar, sem sombra alguma de duvida, que você não é um deles. Esta, com certeza, é a primeira vez que a vejo e escuto seu nome — diz Dumbledore_**

 ** _A garota, cujo nome descobrira ser Hermione, estava prestes a estourar novamente, quando Dumbledore a cala dizendo:_**

 ** _— Além do mais senhorita, creio que a sua noção de tempo deve estar gravemente distorcida e equivocada, afinal de contas, ainda estamos em 1943!_**

...CONTINUAÇÃO...

Hogwarts – 1943. Momentos após Hermione entrar na sala de Alvo Dumbledore e desmaiar

(POV Hermione Granger)

Quando Hermione desperta, tem a impressão de que colocaram sua cabeça dentro de um liquidificador e deixaram bater por horas. Tudo estava girando e ela não conseguia descobrir sequer onde estava.

Na tentativa de diminuir a sensação de tontura, Hermione lentamente levanta seu braço e direciona sua mão até sua cabeça. Ao tocar a parte traseira superior de seu crânio, onde obviamente estava muito sensível e se formando um enorme galo, a morena sente uma picada de dor e pragueja em resposta:

—Aiii! – diz gemendo de dor — Mas que inferno!

Foi nesse instante que Hermione começa a se lembrar do que havia ocorrido momentos antes de tudo ficar preto e por fim perder a consciência. Ela estava fugindo do garoto misterioso que a perseguia, quando entrou pela primeira porta que viu pela frente e foi surpreendida pela visão de seu antigo professor, muito vivo, lhe perguntando se poderia ajudá-la.

— A senhorita está bem? – ela ouve uma voz logo em seguida perguntando.

Hermione rapidamente se senta e encara, com evidente espanto e incompreensão, a visão do mago mais poderoso e sábio de todos os tempos, o falecido diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore.

— Pro...professor Dumbledore?

— Você me conhece, criança?

— Como...como isso é possível?

Era óbvio que a morena estava em estado de choque pelo fato de estar vendo ao vivo e em cores o homem que todos acreditaram ter sido morto e enterrado.

— Como o que é possível querida?

"É sério essa pergunta?" – pensa consigo mesma – "Como ele poderia dizer isso quando até um momento atrás ele era considerado morto e agora, simplesmente anda novamente entre os vivos? E se estava vivo todo esse tempo, porque não os ajudou na batalha contra Voldemort?"

Hermione sente vontade de gritar. Ela está agoniada e não aguenta mais aquela situação. Em um pulo, a morena se coloca de pé e encara, indignada, a face de Dumbledore.

— Você! Como você pode estar vivo? – responde em alta voz — E porque não veio nos ajudar?

Hermione sabia que isso não era possível. Ela mesma havia visto o corpo morto de Dumbledore e até mesmo chorou por ele. Portanto, a única explicação lógica para isso era de que, ou ela estava ficando louca e por isso estava tendo alucinações ou...

— Ou será que...

Hermione não queria acreditar no pior. Ela anda de um lado para outro dentro daquela sala tentando pensar em alguma outra explicação lógica, mas sua cabeça doía demais e ela não conseguia pensar em nada com clareza. Ela se sente triste e impotente quando se vira em direção do seu antigo professor, engole em seco e pergunta:

– Estou morta não é mesmo professor? – pergunta tristemente Hermione — Isso aqui é a vida após a morte?

A morena observa atentamente quando Dumbledore toca seus óculos meia lua na tentativa de colocá-los no lugar e calmamente se levanta ficando de frente para ela. Ele a olha de uma maneira tão estranha que e a impressão que Hermione tem, é de que talvez outra cabeça houvesse brotado de dentro do seu corpo.

— Acho que seria prudente acompanhá-la até a enfermaria – sugeriu Dumbledore – A senhorita não me parece bem e creio que um pouco de descanso com certeza lhe deixará muito melhor.

— Eu não preciso de cuidados! – grita bruscamente para Dumbledore quando, por fim, sua paciência se esgota —Preciso de respostas!

— Basta senhorita! Acalme-se por favor! — lhe responde severamente Dumbledore – Eu não sei quem você é, de onde veio e o que está fazendo aqui. Portanto, se não quiser ter problemas ainda maiores do que obviamente já teve, sugiro que comece respondendo agora mesmo as minhas perguntas!

O professor suspira e continua:

— Quem é você, como chegou aqui e o que veio fazer em Hogwarts?

Hermione não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Como assim ele não a conhecia?

— É claro que o senhor me conhece! Sou Hermione Jean Granger, tenho 19 anos, sou a bruxa mais talentosa e inteligente da minha idade e aluna de Hogwarts pertencente à casa Grifinória desde 1 de setembro de 1991 - lhe responde firmemente Hermione, evidenciando todo seu orgulho e coragem grifinório — Como o senhor pode dizer que não sabe quem eu sou?

A morena observa atentamente quando Dumbledore suspira, mas uma vez arruma seus óculos e por fim lhe responde:

— Minha jovem! Eu conheço cada um dos alunos dessa escola e posso afirmar, sem sombra alguma de duvida, que você não é um deles. Esta, com certeza, é a primeira vez que a vejo e escuto seu nome.

Hermione estava prestes a corrigi-lo e censura-lo severamente, quando ele continua dizendo:

— Além do mais senhorita, creio que a pancada em sua cabeça deve ter distorcido e comprometido gravemente a sua noção de tempo e espaço, afinal de contas, ainda estamos em 1943!

Dizer que Hermione estava chocada era apenas um eufemismo. Por mais estranho que fosse as palavras e ações de Dumbledore para com ela, Hermione nunca imaginaria ouvir de sua boca que eles estavam no passado. Isso era insanidade demais para aceitar.

— Não pode ser verdade! – diz firmemente para Dumbledore — Ontem mesmo era 1 de maio de 1998.

— Se você tem alguma duvida senhorita, basta consultar a data de hoje no profeta diário ou simplesmente perguntar para os outros professores e alunos quando acordarem. – responde tranquilamente Dumbledore — Eu não tenho porque mentir para você.

"Não! Não! Não pode ser!" – repete para si mesma em pensamento — "Será que...será que realmente estou no passado?"

Hermione pensava em tudo o que havia ocorrido desde que ela acordara naquela caverna escura e sinistra. Ela teve que concordar que realmente aconteceram muitas coisas estranhas, misteriosas e inexplicáveis desde então. Primeiro, milagrosamente, ela sobrevive à maldição da morte lançada diretamente em seu peito pelo próprio Voldemort. Depois, ela se depara com uma Hogwarts perfeita e impecável, como se a batalha que ocorreu há um dia atrás nunca houvesse acontecido e de quebra, ainda se depara com um suposto aluno sonserino que nunca havia visto antes em sua vida.

Se tudo isso ainda não fosse o bastante para confundir a mente sã da grifinória, por fim, Hermione ainda se depara com a visão de um Dumbledore, outrora morto e enterrado, muito vivo e saudável em sua frente, afirmando que ela está no ano de 1943.

"Respire Hermione! Respire!" – diz para si mesma na tentativa de se acalmar

A morena olha para Dumbledore e ele a encara de volta sem dizer uma única palavra. Era óbvio que ele a achava louca e não acreditava em uma palavra sequer do que ela havia lhe dito.

— Eu sei o que isso parece! – diz para Dumbledore — Mas eu não sou louca!

Hermione estava desesperada. Se ela realmente estivesse no passado, como ela sairia dali e voltaria ao presente?

Ela estava bem ciente de que precisava de ajuda. Ela olha com os olhos lacrimejantes para Dumbledore e diz:

— Você precisa acreditar em mim professor! – suplica humildemente Hermione para Dumbledore — Se eu estou mesmo em 1943, somente o senhor pode me ajudar a voltar para minha época!

— Minha jovem... – responde suavemente — ...Por mais que eu queira acreditar em você e em tudo o que você me disse, você mesma deve concordar comigo que essa história é algo muito difícil de se acreditar.

Hermione não consegue mais segurar suas lágrimas quando responde:

— Mas eu estou falando a verdade! – chora em resposta — Eu juro!

Hermione estava arrasada. Ela estava presa no passado e a única pessoa em que ela confiava e poderia ajudá-la não acreditava nela e a achava completamente louca.

"O que será de mim agora?" – pensa

Com o desânimo tomando conta de seu corpo, Hermione encosta na parede atrás dela, desliza até o chão e enterra sua cabeça entre as pernas, escondendo sua face coberta de lágrimas da vista de Dumbledore.

— Acalme-se criança! – diz Dumbledore se aproximando de Hermione —Não chore!

Hermione não faz nenhum movimento. Era como se ela não tivesse ouvido nenhuma das palavras dirigidas a ela por Dumbledore. Ela continua seu próprio lamento, até que finalmente, o bruxo aparentemente se compadece de seu sofrimento e diz:

— Senhorita Granger, sinceramente não sei qual é o seu real problema e nem como ajudá-la – diz Dumbledore — Mas se é isso que a aflige, eu lhe dou a minha palavra que vou me esforçar para tentar entendê-la e lhe ajudar, se realmente for possível.

A morena lentamente levanta sua cabeça e olha na direção de Dumbledore quando ele continua:

— No entanto, senhorita Granger, para tentar entendê-la, primeiro preciso que me conte tudo o que aconteceu e porque você acha que voltou 55 anos no passado.

Hermione, que até então estava calada, com a esperança recém renovada, não perde mais tempo e começa a contar tudo para Dumbledore.

— Eu, junto com meus amigos e alguns aliados e membros da ordem da fênix, estávamos aqui em Hogwarts lutando contra o Senhor do Escuro e seus seguidores que haviam invadido e atacado a escola na tentativa de capturar Harry Potter e matá-lo.

Antes que Hermione pudesse continuar seu relato,Dumbledore a interrompe dizendo:

— Quando diz Senhor do Escuro, você se refere a Grindelwald?

— Não, não! Gerardo Grindelwald já não é mais ameaça em 1998 – explica a morena — Me refiro a Voldemort!

Hermione percebe que Dumbledore nitidamente estava curioso para saber onde essa história chegaria. Ele a estava olhando atentamente, provavelmente na tentativa de perceber se ela estava sendo realmente verdadeira em suas palavras ou não.

— Houve um momento que pensei que tudo estava perdido – Hermione continua seu relato — Meu melhor amigo Harry Potter estava morto e Voldemort se aproximava da entrado do castelo com seus malditos seguidores.

Hermione suspira, passa a mão por seu rosto e continua:

— Foi aí que tudo começou! – diz a morena para Dumbledore — Quando Harry despertou do mundo dos mortos, Voldemort me pegou pelo braço, nos aparatou em uma caverna no meio da floresta proibida e lançou um Avada Kedavra direto no meu peito!

— Mas... – começa a dizer Dumbledore, mas é interrompido.

— Eu sei o que vai dizer professor, mas eu também não sei dizer como ou porque ainda estou viva – diz Hermione — Eu só sei que quando acordei de manhã, eu estava na mesma caverna de antes, só que, como o senhor mesmo me informou, em 1943 ao invés de 1998.

Com um suspiro Hermione cai sentada na primeira cadeira que encontra pela frente e olha para seu professor. Ele estava pensativo e com um olhar indecifrável em seu rosto.

— Apesar de ver sinceridade em suas feições, tudo o que a senhorita me disse parece fora da realidade até mesmo no mundo mágico! – diz Dumbledore

— Mas é verdade!

— Sim, sim! Você acredita fielmente me tudo o que diz e disso não há dúvida. – responde Dumbledore — No entanto, é preciso muito mais do que apenas suas palavras e convicção para entendermos o que está acontecendo, não acha?

Hermione sabia que ele tinha razão. Mas o que mais ela poderia fazer além de lhe dizer tudo o que havia acontecido?

—Me diga, senhorita Granger - começa Dumbledore — Você já havia feito alguma viagem no tempo como essa antes?

— Professor, as únicas experiências que tive em voltar ao tempo foi utilizando meu vira-tempo para voltar apenas poucas horas no passado. – se explica Hermione — E eu só o usei algumas vezes afim de não perder ou chegar atrasada nas aulas em Hogwarts e uma certa vez para ajudar a libertar um amigo quando foi injustamente condenado ao beijo do dementador.

— E esse vira-tempo ainda se encontra com a senhorita?

Hermione coloca a mão no bolso e puxa para fora a carcaça do que um dia fora seu vira-tempo, o colocando nas mãos de Dumbledore, dizendo:

— Quando eu acordei ele já estava assim.

Ele olha fixamente para o vira-tempo pelo que, para Hermione, pareceu séculos, antes de finalmente olhar para ela e dizer:

— Senhorita Granger, acho que estou começando a acreditar em sua incrível história.

— Então o senhor vai me ajudar? – pergunta animadamente — Vai me ajudar a voltar ao meu tempo?

— Sim! Eu irei ajudá-la senhorita Granger – diz Dumbledore — No entanto, lhe enviar de volta ao futuro, infelizmente, é algo que está além de minhas habilidades.

— Co...Como assim? – pergunta Hermione — O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?

Dumbledore suspira cansado, se senta na dedeira de frente para Hermione e responde:

— Quero dizer que até descobrirmos uma maneira de levá-la de volta, se é que realmente há uma maneira de se fazer isso – diz Dumbledore — A senhorita está presa aqui em 1943.


	6. Capítulo 5

— **Sim! Eu irei ajudá-la senhorita Granger – diz Dumbledore — No entanto, lhe enviar de volta ao futuro, infelizmente, é algo que está além de minhas habilidades.**

 **— Co...Como assim? – pergunta Hermione — O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?**

 **Dumbledore suspira cansado, se senta na dedeira de frente para Hermione e responde:**

 **— Quero dizer que até descobrirmos uma maneira de levá-la de volta, se é que realmente há uma maneira de se fazer isso – diz Dumbledore — A senhorita está presa aqui em 1943.**

...CONTINUAÇÃO...

Se Hermione já não estivesse sentada, provavelmente teria caído dura no chão. Ouvir a triste e lamentável notícia de que ela estava presa no passado, talvez sem possibilidades de voltar ao presente a abalou completamente. Ela se sente fraca e seu corpo está completamente mole, como se não houvesse mais ossos dentro dela para a sustentarem. A impressão que a morena tem é de que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento.

— Professor... Não estou me sentindo bem! – diz Hermione para Dumbledore enquanto apoia sua cabeça no encosto da cadeira.

Dumbledore imediatamente se levanta de seu assento e com um movimento de sua varinha começa a levitar Hermione.

— Você teve um dia bem atribulado hoje – diz Dumbledore para Hermione enquanto a levita pela sala — O mais sensato a se fazer no momento seria levá-la para enfermaria para ser cuidada, mas, visto que você não pertence a essa linha do tempo e não podemos correr o risco que alguém a veja e descubra quem você é, vou levá-la aos meus aposentos e cuidarei eu mesmo de você lá.

Hermione estava tão exaurida que mal consegue manter seus olhos completamente abertos e perceber com clareza o que estava acontecendo. Em um momento ela estava sentada em uma cadeira dentro de uma sala de aula e no momento seguinte estava flutuando por cômodos que nunca havia visto antes em seus anos em Hogwarts.

"Devo estar sonhando" - pensa desorientada

Quando, por fim, Hermione é cuidadosamente colocada em uma cama muito confortável, seus olhos se fecham completamente e só voltam a se abrir quando ouve a voz de Dumbledore dizendo:

— Aqui...tome isso! – diz colocando um frasco com um líquido roxo nos lábios de Hermione — Irá ajudá-la a recuperar suas energias e curar seus ferimentos.

Hermione, ainda dispersa aos acontecimentos ao seu redor, abre os lábios, engole o líquido roxo que Dumbledore despeja calmamente em sua boca e instantaneamente sente um sono profundo e intenso a levar diretamente ao mundo dos sonhos.

— Durma criança – diz Dumbledore suspirando — Amanhã será um novo dia!

 **SONHO – HOGWARTS – 1998**

Hermione Granger estava na sala comunal da grifinória quando vê Harry Potter descendo lentamente as escadas do dormitório masculino.

— Harry! – diz Hermione transbordando de alegria com a percepção de que ela não estava mais em 1943 e sim em sua própria linha do tempo.

Ela esperava que a reação de Harry Potter ao vê-la fosse de pura felicidade. Achava que ele viria correndo em sua direção para abraçá-la e dizer que sentiu sua falta. Mas, o garoto que sobreviveu continuava descendo as escadas cabisbaixo e com uma feição que demonstrava evidente tristeza.

Harry Potter para, olha de relance para a entrada da sala comunal, onde se encontra o retrato da mulher gorda e depois continua andando em direção a lareira, onde se senta de costas para Hermione. Era como se ela nem estivesse ali.

— Harry...Eu...Eu voltei! – diz Hermione preocupada com a reação de seu melhor amigo —Dumbledore deve ter arrumado um jeito de me trazer de volta.

Harry Potter estava sentado silenciosamente observando as chamas da lareira dançarem e continua ignorando a presença de Hermione.

— Harry...porque você não fala comigo? Eu sei que demorei para voltar, mas eu jur...

— Harry! – a interrompe o garoto ruivo,Rony Weasley.

Hermione observa quando seu amado entra na sala comunal da grifinória e caminha em direção de onde Harry Potter estava sentado, sem sequer dirigir um único olhar para ela.

"Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Porque eles estão agindo assim?" - pensa

A morena não conseguia entender o porque estava sendo ignorada por seu melhor amigo e seu "namorado". Ela sabia que os deixou em um momento delicado e que eles com certeza enfrentaram muitos problemas sem a sua mente brilhante para guiá-los, porém, tudo isso que aconteceu não foi culpa dela. Ela não havia escolhido ser capturada por Voldemort e enviada acidentalmente ao passado. Certamente eles entenderiam quando ela lhes contasse o que aconteceu.

— Harry! Ronny! – começa Hermione se explicando — Eu queria ter voltado antes, mas Voldem...

— Precisamos ir Harry! – diz Rony tristemente, tocando amigavelmente no ombro do amigo abatido.

Harry Potter, que até então estava imóvel olhando para as chamas da lareira, se vira e olha para seu amigo. Sua feição era de pura tristeza.

— Não sei se ainda tenho forças para continuar Rony! – diz Harry Potter abatido

— Não foi culpa sua Harry! – diz Rony Weasley — Nós vamos achá-la e trazê-la de volta!

— É claro que é minha culpa! – diz Harry Potter exasperadamente e com lágrimas em seus olhos — Ele a levou por minha causa! Voldemort sabe o quanto ela é importante para mim e a levou para me ferir!

— Acalme-se Harry – diz o garoto ruivo na tentativa de consolar seu amigo — Eu também me importo com Hermione, talvez mais do que você imagina, mas eu sei que vamos encontrá-la e resgata-la, seja lá como for!

A mente de Hermione pifou por um momento ao ouvi-los dizer essas palavras.

"Como é que é?" – se pergunta confusa

"O que tinha de errado com eles? Ela estava bem ali na frente deles. Como é que eles não a estavam vendo?"

Um mau pressentimento toma conta do coração de Hermione quando ela observa Harry Potter e Ronny Weasley, ainda totalmente despercebidos de sua presença, caminhando em direção a saída da sala comunal da grifinoria.

"Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo"

Desespero toma conta de si e sua reação instantânea é tentar correr em direção aos dois indivíduos que estavam prestes a sair dali sem ela e agarrá-los firmemente para fazê-los perceber que ela estava bem ali na frente deles. No entanto, aparentemente, seu corpo tinha outra ideia sobre esse assunto e simplesmente decidiu não se mover do lugar.

— Harry! Rony! – grita desesperadamente Hermione na tentativa de ser ouvida — Eu estou aqui! Harry, por favor, olhe para mim!

Rony Weasley e Harry Potter dão mais alguns passos e estavam prestes a sair da sala quando, com um olhar interrogatório, o garoto que sobreviveu se vira por um instante para trás e observa atentamente a sala onde estava prestes a deixar.

— O que foi Harry? – pergunta Rony

— Eu pensei ter ouvido... – diz Harry se virando novamente para a saída — Nada! Não foi nada!

— Não! Harry! — grita Hermione —Volta Harry! Não me deixe aqui!

A visão de Hermione vai ficando cada vez mais turva e escura até que, por fim, ela ouve uma voz sinistra no silêncio da escuridão dizendo:

— Tudo! Eu quero tudo! – diz a voz seguida de um clarão esverdeado.

 **FIM DO SONHO**

Hermione acorda e seu grito desesperado ressoa pelos quatro quantos do pequeno quarto onde estava. Ela está completamente molhada de suor, ofegante e seu coração bate descontroladamente dentro de seu peito como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

— Vejo que você não teve um sono muito agradável – veio a voz de Dumbledore

Hermione se mantém calada. Ela consegue sentir os batimentos de seu coração pulsando loucamente dentro de seu peito.

"Maldito pesadelo!" – pensa

— Naquela porta à sua direita fica o banheiro – diz Dumbledore — Lá dentro você encontrará roupas limpas que providenciei para você usar. Fique a vontade para tomar um banho e cuidar de suas necessidades.

— Obrigada! — Hermione agradece humildemente ao se levantar da cama e caminhar em direção ao banheiro.

— Quando terminar pode me encontrar na sala ao lado – lhe informa Dumbledore — Estarei lhe esperando para o desjejum.

Depois de entrar no banheiro e trancar a porta, Hermione, rapidamente remove suas roupas sujas e as abandona no chão. Ela se olha no espelho e o reflexo que ela vê lá é realmente constrangedor. Ela estava imunda! Seu rosto estava encardido e ensanguentado enquanto que seu cabelo poderia ser facilmente confundido com um ninho de rato de tão bagunçado e emaranhado. Seu corpo também apresentava sinais visíveis dos traumas que ela sofreu nesses últimos dias, sendo o principal deles o sangue seco grudado no meio do seu peito.

— A maldição me atingiu bem aqui! – diz para si mesma ao tocar o local lesionado — Exatamente onde meu vira-tempo costumava ficar.

Hermione se vira, e caminha para debaixo do chuveiro. Ela estava pensando em tantas coisas que leva um certo tempo até que ela se aperceba que precisava girar a torneira para que a água caia sobre seu corpo e a limpe de sua imundície.

A água quente é como um bálsamo para Hermione. A medida que a água cai, todo o seu corpo se sente cada vez mais renovado e revigorado. Seu cabelo, rosto e corpo finalmente estavam livres de toda sujeira que havia acumulado em decorrência dos últimos acontecimentos.

Foi com certa relutância que, depois de quase uma hora embaixo do chuveiro, a morena termina seu banho e vai cuidar de suas outras necessidades.

Depois de terminar seu banho, leva poucos minutos até que Hermione finalmente sai do banheiro e entra na sala onde Dumbledore a estava esperando. Ele estava sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona de veludo marrom enquanto lia o profeta diário e mordiscava algumas uvas verdes que estavam encima da pequena mesa à sua frente.

— Desculpe a demora.

— Ora minha jovem, não é preciso se desculpar! – responde suavemente Dumbledore dobrando seu jornal e o colocando encima da mesa — Eu entendo que devido ao seu estado anterior e com tudo o que você passou, você precisava de um tempo considerável para se cuidar.

Hermione abaixa a cabeça meio envergonha ao ser lembrada de sua imundície e fica em silêncio, sem saber o que responder.

— Venha! Sente-se e coma alguma coisa — diz Dumbledore tocando o assento da cadeira ao seu lado e logo em seguida apontando para a mesa.

Hermione não havia se dado conta de que estava faminta até receber o convite de seu professor. Ela olha para onde Dumbledore estava apontando e sua barriga imediatamente produz um ronco muito alto com a visão daquela pequena mesa repleta de frutas, alguns pães, queijo branco e o que parecia ser um bule de café e outro de leite fresco.

É claro que não foi preciso dizer uma segunda vez. Mais que depressa, a morena se senta ao lado de Dumbledore e começa devorando seus desjejum com uma linda e suculenta maçã vermelha.

— Obrigada! – agradece antes mesmo de terminar de engolir a primeira mordida da deliciosa maçã.

Dumbledore sorri.

Depois de se deliciar com uma maçã, uma pêra, algumas uvas, dois pedaços de pão com queijo e um copo cheio de café com leite, Hermione finalmente se sente saciada e para de comer.

— Você gostaria de comer mais alguma coisa?

— Não não, obrigada! Estou realmente satisfeita.

— Bom...creio então que agora devemos conversar sobre sua situação atual. – diz cautelosamente Dumbledore — No entanto, antecipadamente gostaria de me desculpar com a senhorita por invadir sua privacidade.

— Como assim invadir minha privacidade? – pergunta confusa para Dumbledore

— Enquanto você dormia, tomei a liberdade de usar legilimência em você para invadir sua mente – começa se explicando — Sei que parece grosseria da minha parte, mas precisava ter certeza de que tudo o que você havia me dito era cem por cento verdadeiro.

— Eu disse que era verdade! – responde Hermione aparentemente mais triste por Dumbledore não ter acreditado nela do que pela própria invasão em sua mente.

— Sim! No entanto, você não pode me culpar por duvidar de uma completa estranha que invade a minha sala de aula no meio da noite afirmando ser do futuro, pode?

Hermione apenas balança a cabeça concordando. É claro que apesar de triste pela falta de confiança, ela não podia culpá-lo por ter suas dúvidas, afinal de contas, ela mesma havia desconfiado de sua própria sanidade mental em varias ocasiões desde que acordara naquela maldita caverna.

— O que...o que o senhor viu quando entrou em minha mente?

— Vi o suficiente para confirmar que você realmente não pertence a essa linha do tempo e o perigo que ameaça o mundo mágico no futuro.

— Então o senhor sabe que preciso voltar o mais rápido possível para o meu tempo!

— Sim, eu sei! – suspira Dumbledore — No entanto, senhorita Granger, a viagem no tempo é algo extremamente delicado no qual pouquíssimos bruxos e bruxas ao longo da história se atreveram a experimentar e obtiveram sucesso.

— Mas é possível! – diz animadamente — É possível eu voltar para meu tempo!

— Tecnicamente sim! Mas meu conhecimento... – suspira desanimado — ...e os de praticamente todos os bruxos e bruxas dessa época sobre esse assunto é muito escasso e limitado.

Hermione se sentia mais uma vez frustrada. Seus pensamentos foram mais uma vez para o garoto que sobreviveu. Como ela ajudaria seu melhor amigo estando presa no passado? Será que algum dia ela o veria novamente? E quanto a Rony? Será que ela teria outra oportunidade de beijar novamente os lábios de seu amado?

— Por favor professor – suplica Hermione para Dumbledore — Me ajude a voltar para os meu amigos!

— Sinto muito criança – lamenta sinceramente Dumbledore — Não há nada que eu possa fazer para levá-la novamente ao futuro. Isso vai muito além do que queremos ou precisamos.

— Eu nunca mais os verei novamente! – chega à conclusão enquanto lágrimas caem de seus olhos e molham seu rosto. — O que será de mim agora?

Dumbledore realmente lamentava pela infelicidade da garota. Ele sabia muito bem o que era nunca mais ver alguém que amava. Ele conjura um lenço com um rápido movimento de sua varinha e o oferece a Hermione, que o aceita.

— Eu entendo a sua tristeza. – diz Dumbledore na tentativa de consolá-la. — Sei o quanto dói e é difícil aceitar que talvez nunca mais verá seus amigos e as pessoas que ama novamente, mas não deixe a tristeza tomar conta completamente de seu coração. Você ainda pode fazer muito por eles mesmo estando aqui.

— Como? – pergunta Hermione enquanto enxuga suas lágrimas e olha curiosamente para Dumbledore.

— Quando olhei em sua mente vi algo no qual em meu coração já havia suspeitado há muito tempo atrás, embora não tivesse certeza de nada na época. – suspira angustiadamente Dumbledore — Um dos atuais alunos dessa escola se tornará a ameaça do mundo mágico no futuro.

— Voldemort está aqui? – Hermione pergunta se levantando rapidamente da cadeira — Eu vou matá-lo!

— Sim, ele estuda aqui. - responde Dumbledore firmemente — E não! Você não irá matá-lo!

— Mas el...

—Senhorita Granger! – a interrompe — Por mais que eu também deseje evitar a ascensão de Voldemort, Tom Riddle ainda não se tornou o Lorde das Trevas do seu tempo. Portanto, se você não deseja passar o resto de seus dias como fugitiva ou prisioneira em Azkaban por assassinato, ou pior ainda, alterar de alguma forma drástica o futuro, incluindo até mesmo talvez o seu nascimento, sugiro que tire logo essa ideia de sua mente.

Hermione estava furiosa! Andava de um lado para outro na pequena sala onde acabara de saciar sua fome. Aquele ser desprezível estava ali, ao alcance de suas mãos e ela não podia fazer nada à respeito. Isso a estava deixando louca.

— Mas então como é que eu posso ajudar os meus amigos estando aqui? – pergunta para Dumbledore desesperadamente — Vou sentar e esperar de braços cruzados enquanto esse maldito se torna cada vez mais forte e por fim faça todas aquelas terríveis barbáries que eu sei que ele fará aos longos dos anos?

— É claro que não! – responde Dumbledore — Eu tenho um plano em minha mente. Porém, se você decidir aceitar, de antemão esteja ciente que será algo completamente arriscado e perigoso.

Independente do que fosse, é claro que Hermione estava mais que disposta a fazer o que fosse possível para ajudar seus amigos a vencerem o Lord das Trevas. Mesmo que ela tivesse que morrer, ela morreria feliz se isso significasse livrar aqueles a quem ela ama dos sofrimentos futuros nas mãos de Voldemort e seus comensais da morte.

— Eu aceito!

— Tenha calma senhorita Granger, você ainda sem sabe sobre o que se trata! – responde seriamente Dumbledore

— Não importa! – retruca instantaneamente — Se isso, seja lá o que for, pode ajudar aqueles a quem amo no futuro, eu farei de boa vontade!

— Uma legítima grifinória eu vejo! – diz Dumbledore com um leve sorriso de reconhecimento antes de voltar a falar seriamente — Pois então preste muita atenção senhorita Granger, porque o que tenho a lhe propor pode mudar o futuro de toda a humanidade tanto para o bem como para o mal.


	7. Capitulo 6

OBS: Apesar de nos filmes e o livro em inglês utilizarem o termo 9 ¾ para se referir a plataforma de trem com destino a Hogwarts, a versão brasileira do livro, traduziu esse termo como 9 e meia. Portanto decidi utilizar nessa história o termo 9 e meia. Então, por favor não me julguem, pois ambas as formas estão corretas. Obrigada

...

— Tenha calma senhorita Granger, você ainda nem sabe sobre o que se trata! – responde seriamente Dumbledore

— Não importa! – retruca instantaneamente — Se isso, seja lá o que for, pode ajudar aqueles a quem amo no futuro, eu farei de boa vontade!

— Uma legítima grifinória eu vejo! – diz Dumbledore com um leve sorriso de reconhecimento antes de voltar a falar seriamente — Pois então preste muita atenção senhorita Granger, porque o que tenho a lhe propor pode mudar o futuro de toda a humanidade tanto para o bem como para o mal.

...CONTINUAÇÃO...

1 DE SETEMBRO DE 1943 – ESTAÇÃO DE TREM KING'S CROSS – PLATAFORMA 9 E MEIA

É um dia frio e muito chuvoso. Hermione caminha lentamente pela estação de trem de King's Cross, em direção a plataforma 9 e meia com destino a Hogwarts.

Com as duas mãos ela empurra o carrinho no qual transporta sua enorme mala e a gaiola com seu novo animal de estimação.

Rosetta era uma bela coruja. Era branca, com pequenos riscos pretos na ponta de suas asas e tinha olhos bem grandes e amarelos. Lembrava muito a coruja de Harry, Edwiges. Pensando bem, talvez tenha sido por esse motivo que ela escolheu dentre tantas opções, essa coruja, mesmo ela sendo a mais arisca e agressiva da loja. Talvez, em seu subconsciente, Hermione só quisesse algo no qual a fizesse se lembrar e sentir próxima de seu querido amigo, Harry Potter.

Para Hermione, aquele seria o primeiro de muitos dias tristes e sem cor. A melancolia já estava tomando conta de seu coração.

"Está tudo errado! Não deveria ser assim!" – se lamenta.

Com cada passo dado dentro daquela estação de trem, a visão de seu feliz passado pertencente a um futuro muito distante e inalcançável invade a sua mente. Ela consegue ver, claro e nítido como a luz do sol, perto da entrada para a plataforma 9 e meia, seus amigos acenando e sorrindo para ela. Eles a estão chamando e ansiosos para contar as novidades.

"Mione, senti tanto a sua falta! Como foram suas férias?" — pergunta Gina Weasley sorridente.

Num momento de fraqueza, Hermione sorri. No entanto, tão rápido como surgiu, seu sorriso desaparece e no seu lugar se ergue um semblante sereno e confiante.  
"Dessa vez eles não estarão lá me esperando" – conclui consigo mesma — "É tudo uma doce ilusão."

Hermione sabia que isso era mais uma tentativa de sua mente em lhe pregar uma peça para fazê-la fraquejar e perder o foco de seu objetivo. Mas ela não se deixaria abalar tão facilmente. Não era o momento de demonstrar fraqueza. Ela tinha um missão para cumprir e nada, nem ninguém iria impedi-la de realizá-la.

 **FLASHBACK - HOGWARTS - JUNHO DE 1943**

— Uma legítima grifinória eu vejo! – diz Dumbledore com um leve sorriso de reconhecimento antes de voltar a falar seriamente — Pois então preste muita atenção senhorita Granger, porque o que tenho a lhe propor pode mudar o futuro de toda a humanidade tanto para o bem como para o mal.

Dumbledore para por um segundo, olha atentamente para Hermione e prossegue:

— A sua missão senhorita Granger, será impedir que Tom Riddle se torne Lord Voldemort!

— E como eu farei isso se não posso simplesmente matá-lo?

— Tenha calma minha jovem! Você já deveria saber que a morte não é a solução de tudo.

— Para impedirmos a ascensão de Tom Riddle – continua Dumbledore — Precisamos frustrar as tentativas dele de aumentar seu poder.

Hermione estava confusa. Como diabos ela faria isso? E o mais importante de tudo, será que isso realmente daria certo?

— Como faremos...quer dizer... como eu farei isso? – pergunta Hermione

— Inicialmente você vai aproveitar os próximos anos nos quais Riddle estará estudando aqui em Hogwarts e discretamente o vigiará sob o disfarce de uma aluna transferida.

— Só isso? – pergunta incrédula — Como apenas vigiar Tom Riddle pode impedir que ele se torne Lord Voldemort?

— Um passo de cada vez minha jovem! – diz firmemente Dumbledore — Se tudo ocorrer a nosso favor, e você conseguir por meio da sua vigília, provar que Tom Riddle não é o que parece ser, ele será expulso de Hogwarts e julgado por seus crimes.

— Então você quer que eu descubra os planos de Riddle enquanto ele ainda está em Hogwarts e arme contra ele? – pergunta Hermione

— Sim! No entanto, saiba que é extremamente importante que você não atraia a atenção dele para você! – alerta Dumbledore — Riddle não aceita concorrência! Ele destrói quem entra em seu caminho e sempre consegue o que quer. Portanto, você deverá ter muito cuidado para que ele não descubra quem você é ou o que você planeja.

Hermione sabia muito bem do que Riddle era capaz. Mesmo ainda sendo jovem e obviamente menos poderoso do que será no futuro, ele já é, com toda certeza muito perigo. Tom Riddle era um monstro sádico e manipulador, capaz de matar qualquer um que fique em seu caminho ou causar o mal simplesmente por pura diversão.

— Mas e se ele descobrir? — Hermione pergunta para Dumbledore preocupada.

— A única maneira dele descobrir isso é se você contar para ele! — Responde Dumbledore com um sorriso reconfortante — Mas tenho certeza que você não seria tão imprudente ao ponto de fazer uma coisa dessas, não é verdade?

— É claro que jamais faria isso! Mas...e se ele ler a minha mente e descobrir quem eu sou e tudo o que eu sei sobre o futuro?

— Isso jamais poderá acontecer! — Dumbledore diz severamente — Tomaremos providências para que independente do que aconteça, ele nunca saiba nada sobre o futuro.

— Como?

— Com um treinamento duro e rigoroso! – diz Dumbledore — Eu mesmo irei treiná-la diariamente. E não apenas em oclumência, mas nos mais poderosos e difíceis feitiços de ataque e defesa conhecidos pelo mundo bruxo.

Hermione ouvia atentamente cada palavra de Dumbledore. É verdade que por muitos anos ela desejou isso. A oportunidade de ser treinada por um dos bruxos mais poderosos de todos os tempos! Era quase como um sonho realizado.

Masssss, Hermione sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que o que Dumbledore estava lhe oferecendo não seria nada do que ela um dia imaginou e desejou. Não seria bom, divertido e glorioso assim como era quando Hermione aprendia uma matéria nova ou executava perfeitamente um um feitiço durante as aulas ou fora delas. Não! Será algo no qual ela rezará todos os dias para acabar!

— Sim! Não será nada agradável, senhorita Granger! Lhe garanto que haverá momentos no qual você desejará ser agraciada pela morte, mas isso infelizmente não acontecerá.

"Será que ele leu a sua mente?" — se indaga a morena — "Ou será que o medo que sinto está tão evidente em meu semblante que só de olhar para mim já da para ver que sou uma medrosa patética?" — reflete com desprezo sobre si mesma.

Esse treinamento irá te mudar, minha jovem. — Alerta tristemente Dumbledore — E quando finalmente terminarmos, você não será a mesma pessoa que é agora. Temo que jamais voltará a ser!

 **FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Realmente foram dois longos e aparentemente eternos e inacabáveis meses de preparação e treino árduo e rigoroso ao lado de Dumbledore para a chegada desse momento. Seu professor a havia advertido naquele dia fatídico de que não seria nada fácil, que ela teria que aprender em apenas dois meses o que normalmente se levaria anos. E realmente foi assim que sucedeu.

Houve dias nos quais Hermione, em desespero, quase desistira de tudo. Houve dias, como o próprio Dumbledore a havia alertado, que ela implorou incessantemente para morrer!  
Os feitiços e até mesmo as maldições que aprendera com Dumbledore, tanto para uso ofensivo como para defesa, por vezes a deixaram completamente exausta tanto física como mentalmente. Ela chorou, sangrou, pensou que ia enlouquecer e perdeu a conta de quantas noites passou em claro treinando até chegar à exaustão. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, ela havia enfrentado tamanha aflição.

Chegava a ser engraçado! Se há anos atrás alguém lhe falasse que ela aprenderia do próprio "politicamente correto" Alvo Dumbledore maldições das mais variadas e escuras, ela riria bem alto na cara da pessoa. Seria uma piada muito engraçada!

E uma piada maior ainda seria dizer que alguém como ela, por mais brilhante e inteligente que fosse, iria conseguir passar por toda essa provação e resistir ate chegar aqui.

No entanto, aqui estava ela, dando seus primeiros passos em direção ao cumprimento de sua importante missão.

Ela abriu mão de muita coisa para isso, inclusive sua própria identidade. Hermione Granger não existia mais e agora, no seu lugar havia uma bruxa desconhecida, sem família, sem um lar, sem amigos e com um único objetivo em sua mente.

"Salvar o mundo bruxo e as pessoas que amo!" – repetia vez por outra em sua mente – "Salvar o mundo bruxo e as pessoas que amo!"

Sim, a hora havia chegado! Com passos firmes, decididos e confiantes, Hermione atravessa a passagem para a plataforma 9 e meia e de cabeça erguida encara a multidão à sua frente. O som de vozes e risadas vinham de todos os lados. Havia tantas pessoas ali. Pais e familiares acompanhando seus filhos em suas primeiras viagens para Hogwarts. Alunos e corujas correndo por toda a plataforma. Tantos rostos que Hermione nunca havia visto antes na vida. Mas uma coisa que era exatamente igual.

Magnífico como sempre, o expresso de Hogwarts continuava exatamente igual ao que ela se lembrava, ou melhor, vai continuar exatamente igual ao que Hermione Granger vai conhecer daqui 50 anos.

Tão grande, tão lindo, tão magico! O trem que outrora a levou tantas e tantas vezes para o lugar que mais ansiava estar e amava no mundo, hoje a levaria diretamente para o inferno!

E por falar em inferno, o próprio diabo estava logo ali na frente, impecável e extremamente atraente com o uniforme de Hogwarts e as cores e emblema nojentos da sonserina estampados nele.

Hermione podia ver como ele andava confiante com um sorriso arrogante estampado em seu rosto. Sem duvida, esse sorriso devia fazer as garotas se derreterem e suspirarem, mas, no caso de Hermione Granger, a deixava completamente irritada. Um dia, quando sua missão finalmente acabar, ela jurou que vai dar um soco bem dado no meio daquela fuça arrogante. Mas enquanto esse dia não chega ela se concentra em seguir o plano. Ela continua andando e observado até que algo acontece.

O diabo estava prestes a embarcar no expresso de Hogwarts quando um de seus comparsas sussurra em seu ouvido e ele olha para trás. O olhar do príncipe das trevas é certeiro e Hermione momentaneamente sente um arrepio subir pela sua espinha. Ele a estava observando.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Hermione podia ver como ele andava confiante com um sorriso arrogante estampado em seu rosto. Sem duvida, esse sorriso devia fazer as garotas se derreterem e suspirarem, mas, no caso de Hermione Granger, a deixava completamente irritada. Um dia, quando sua missão finalmente acabar, ela jurou que vai dar um soco bem dado no meio daquela fuça arrogante. Mas enquanto esse dia não chega ela se concentra em seguir o plano. Ela continua andando e observado até que algo acontece._

 _O diabo estava prestes a embarcar no expresso de Hogwarts quando um de seus comparsas sussurra em seu ouvido e ele olha para trás. O olhar do príncipe das trevas é certeiro e Hermione momentaneamente sente um arrepio subir pela sua espinha. Ele a estava observando._

...

É claro que Hermione sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que encarar Tom Riddle, até porque foi exatamente para isso que ela foi treinada. Mas ter o causador de todo seu sofrimento e pesar bem diante de seus olhos sem poder fazer nada para prejudicá-lo, era insuportavelmente revoltante.

Tom Riddle não tinha o menor pudor em encara-la tão abertamente. Aparentemente ele não se importava nem um pouco em ser pego observando cada passo que a morena dava em direção ao expresso de Hogwarts e isso a irritava completamente.

Hermione sentia seu sangue ferver de raiva, mas, apesar de todo ódio, ela sabia que deveria interpretar o seu papel com perfeição. Com isso em mente, a morena desvia seu olhar do ser desprezível que a encarava e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, matem o seu semblante calmo e sereno enquanto segue em direção da porta do próximo vagão e entra no trem

Quando, por fim, ela se senta em uma das cabines vazias do expresso de Hogwarts, Hermione solta um longo suspiro, fecha os olhos e se perde em pensamentos. Ela se recorda de seus seus amigos, da sua infância, e de pais, sempre tão amorosos e orgulhosos dela. A morena se lembra de como eles eram dedicados ao trabalho de dentistas. Porém, mesmo assim, apesar da rotina puxada do trabalho, eles nunca deixaram de reservar um tempo considerável todos os dias para a atenção e cuidados de sua única filha. Mesmo quando Hermione estava em Hogwarts, longe deles, seus pais constantemente lhe enviavam cartas perguntando pelo seu bem-estar e reafirmando o quanto a amavam. Sem sombra de dúvidas eles foram excelentes pais e estariam sempre no coração e na memória da morena.

As horas passam enquanto Hermione navega pelas lembranças de sua vida anterior e ela só percebe que já estava chegando em Hogwarts quando um rapaz lufano, com o crachá de monitor bate no vidro da cabine onde a morena estava.

— Com licença senhorita! – diz o rapaz com um sorriso — Eu sinto por atrapalhar seus pensamentos, mas já estamos chegando. É melhor você já se trocar e colocar o uniforme de Hogwarts.

— Oh, imagina! – Hermione responde educadamente retribuindo o sorriso do rapaz — Eu só...estava lembrando de casa.

Ela não havia mentido. Seus pensamentos realmente estavam em seu antigo lar. No entanto, o que ela não lhe disse, era o que estava envolvido nesse pensamento aparentemente comum. Nem ele e nem ninguém precisariam saber que ela estava pensando na forma trágica e cruel pela qual havia perdido seu lar. Sim! Ela jamais voltaria para o conforto de sua casa novamente.

— Muito obrigada pelo aviso! – continua Hermione — Você é?

— Me desculpe! Onde estão meus modos?! – responde o rapaz com uma risada sem jeito e estende sua mão para Hermione — Eu sou Thomás Birkin, um dos monitores de Hogwarts.

— Muito prazer, Thomás Birkin! – responde Hermione — Eu sou...

Um barulho muito alto interrompe o diálogo de Hermione com o recém conhecido Birkin. Aparentemente dois alunos do terceiro ano estavam brigando no meio do corredor e os demais alunos se agitarem em volta deles para assistir de perto ao "espetáculo".

— Mas que diabos! – diz Birkin irritado — Preciso dar um jeito nessa confusão!

— Desculpe sair apressado assim! – O lufano continua e sorri para a morena —Nos vemos em Hogwarts, senhorita!

Nos momentos seguintes, até a chegada de Hermione no salão principal, não havia acontecido nada relevante ou muito fora do normal. Depois que o lufano Thomás Birkin saiu ás pressas para conter a briga que estava ocorrendo, a morena trocou suas roupa pelo uniforme característico de Hogwarts, mas sem as cores que definiriam sua casa e aguardou a parada completa trem. Ela tomou as próximas conduções até a entrada da escola juntamente com os outros alunos e por fim, chegou ao salão principal.

Exceto por alguns olhares dos alunos veteranos curiosos para saber quem era a novata, a morena podia dizer, sem sombra de dúvidas, que tudo estava ocorrendo conforme o planejado.

Assim que as portas do salão principal de abriram, uma jovem asiática sorridente, com o uniforme característico da grifinória, vai ao encontro de Hermione e a orientou a se juntar aos demais alunos do primeiro ano para a seleção permanente de suas casas em Hogwarts.

— Você deve ser a nova aluna transferida, certo? – a jovem começa lhe dizendo — Fui orientada pelo diretor da casa grifinória, professor Dumbledore, à lhe informar que você deve seguir com os demais alunos do primeiro ano até a frente do salão principal. Assim que seu nome for chamado, você deverá dar um passo à frente e o chapéu seletor irá informar a que casa você deve permanecer enquanto estudar aqui.

Conforme caminha juntos dos primeiranistas, Hermione sente o olhar de todos sobre ela. Eles estão confusos e curiosos por verem uma aluna, obviamente mais velha que os demais que tomaram a frente do salão principal, aguardando a seleção de sua casa.

Alguns minutos depois de todos tomarem seus devidos lugares, o atual diretor de Hogwarts, Armando Dippet se levante de seu assento e toma seu lugar à frente da mesa principal. Ele pronuncia as costumeiras palavras de apresentação e boas vindas aos alunos e em seguida se inicia a seleção dos novatos.

Hermione observava atentamente enquanto cada um dos primeiranistas eram chamados e selecionados para suas respectivas casas. Apesar da aparente calma estampada em seu rosto, a ansiedade invadia o corpo da morena. Ser o foco das atenções não era o que ela pretendia, mas com cada novato sendo chamado e logo em seguida se retirando do centro do salão principal para junto de seus companheiros de casa, fazia com que a ela ficasse cada vez mais em evidência. Não demorou muito para que Hermione, por fim se visse sozinha, no centro do salão principal.

— Agora que já selecionamos todos os alunos do primeiro ano, gostaria de lhes informar que esse ano receberemos de braços abertos em nossa escola uma nova aluna vinda dos Estados Unidos. – Informa o diretor Dippet e direciona seu olhar para Hermione — Senhorita Alanna Amill, por favor de um passo à frente!

Hermione se sente mal. Era tão estranho ser chamada por um nome que há pouco mais de dois meses era completamente desconhecido por ela. Um nome que não lhe pertencia verdadeiramente e que ela havia apenas roubado de um outro alguém. Um alguém que jamais se daria conta do quanto seu nome e identidade seriam importantes para salvar o mundo. Um alguém que mesmo sendo uma ferramenta fundamental para destruir Voldemort, jamais seria reconhecida pelas pessoas, pois, afinal de contas, seu corpo e verdadeira imagem haviam se transformado em cinzas juntamente com todos os possíveis registros e lembranças de sua de sua existência. Ninguém nesse mundo, além de Hermione Granger e Alvo Dumbledore saberiam da verdadeira história e identidade de Alanna Amill.

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK – AGOSTO DE 1943 – Maroon Bells, Colorado

— O que estamos fazendo aqui, professor? – pergunta Hermione

A morena e Alvo Dumbledore haviam aparatado em um lugar totalmente desconhecido. A paisagem ao seu redor era deslumbrante. As montanhas com seu topo branco lá longe e as árvores e flores bem diante de seus olhos, transmitiam para Hermione uma paz de espírito que há muito tempo ela não sentia.

— Estamos dando início a última etapa de seu treinamento! – responde Dumbledore enquanto caminha por entre um lindo jardim de flores — Quero que conheça um lugar e saiba da importância que ele tem e sempre terá em sua vida e em seus segredos daqui para frente!

Ambos caminham até a frente do que parecia ser uma grande e luxuosa casa em ruínas. Hermione não sabe o que aconteceu ali, mas sente em seu coração um pesar. Ela sabe que seja lá o que houve nesse local, foi algo muito trágico! Até mesmo o ar que momentos atrás entrava com tanta facilidade e alegria em seus pulmões parecia mais carregado e melancólico ali.

— Aqui, nesse local, vivia uma família muito querida para mim – diz Dumbledore ao dar os primeiros passos dentro da casa em ruínas. — Willian Amill e Eleonor Parzy, que mais tarde se tornou a senhora Amill, eram pessoas muito boas e meus amigos desde que eu era criança.

— O que... – Hermione começa a perguntar meio receosa — ...O que foi que aconteceu?

— Depois de se casarem, Willian e Eleonor decidiram que queriam viver suas vidas praticamente isolados do restante do mundo. – o bruxo continua — Visto que ambos eram órfãos e não tinham muita amizade com outros bruxos ou trouxas, a única pessoa com que mantinham contato depois que se mudaram para esse local foi com o melhor deles, ou seja, eu mesmo.

Dumbledore caminha até uma escrivaninha no canto da sala e segura um retrato em suas mãos. Ele sorri rapidamente e depois fecha os olhos por um momento e suspira com grande pesar.

— Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje a alegria que senti quando eles me convidaram para ser padrinho da filha deles! – Dumbledore diz — Essa foto foi tirada quatro semanas após o nascimento de Alanna Amill, minha afilhada.

Dumbledore estende a mão com o porta retrato e o entrega para a morena. Hermione podia ver claramente como todos estavam felizes nessa ocasião. Os supostos Willian e Eleonor Amill estavam sentados um em cada ponta do sofá e Dumbledores estava sentado no meio segurando um pacotinho rosa e sorridente no colo. A bebê Amill estava visivelmente feliz e confortável no colo de seu padrinho.

— Eles eram meus amigos e confiaram a mim a segurança de sua filha, mas nem isso eu consegui fazer! – se lamenta Dumbledore — Gerardo Grindelwald, com a intenção de me ferir depois que eu me neguei a tomar seu lado, descobriu onde a família Amill vivia e matou brutalmente Willian e Eleonor.

— Quanto a Alanna... – continua Dumbledore com lágrimas nos olhos— ... na tentativa de proteje-la, seus pais a esconderam na parede secreta atrás da lareira da sala de visitas. A pobrezinha permaneceu ali, sozinha, no escuro, sem água e comida por quase duas semanas!

Hermione não conseguia deixar de se sentir cada vez pior com cada palavra proferida de Dumbledore. Como pode alguém ser capaz de tamanha maldade? Por que existia no mundo pessoas como Gerardo Grindelwald ou Tom Riddle?

— Foi somente quando eu voltei para uma de minhas visitas, que eu descobri o que havia acontecido! – diz Dumbledore — Fiquei horrorizado quando entrei na casa e vi os corpos de meus amigos mutilados e já se decompondo jogados no meio da sala. Porém nada me preparou emocionalmente para o que eu encontrei na sala secreta atrás da lareira.

— A pequena Alanna estava estirada no chão frio abraçada ao ursinho de pelúcia que eu havia lhe dado em seu último aniversário de 8 anos. – Dumbledore diz com evidente pesar e tristeza — As lágrimas que escorreram de seu rostinho nos momentos finais, antes de sua morte, ainda permaneciam em sua face e em seu olhar sem vida havia tanto medo e sofrimento estampados ali que me fizeram desejar também ter morrido ali.

Hermione nunca havia visto Alvo Dumbledore tão abalado como naquele momento. Ela sempre o havia visto como uma pessoa forte, inatingível e...de certa forma quase sem sentimentos. Porém, aqui estava ele, demostrando todo o seu sofrimento e pesar enquanto lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto.

— Eu sinto muito professor! – diz Hermione com o coração pesado — O que aconteceu aqui foi horrível, mas não foi sua culpa!

Dumbledore, que estava perdido em pensamentos e lembranças, seca rapidamente suas lágrimas e olha severamente para Hermione.

— Seja direta ou indiretamente – diz Dumbledore — Eu tenho uma parcela de culpa no que aconteceu aqui!

— Senhorita Granger, Grindelwald não os matou simplesmente por eles eram meus amigos – responde severamente — Esse monstro os matou porque eu fui fraco e não o detive quando tive oportunidade!

Ela entendia o que ele estava querendo lhe dizer. Não era segredo de ninguém que Dumbledore e Grindelwald tinham uma grande amizade antes dele ser tornar o atual bruxo das trevas. E foi essa grande amizade entre eles que impediu Alvo Dumbledore de derrotá-lo quando ele teve oportunidade para isso.

Por mais que se lamentasse pelo que aconteceu, as más escolhas e fraquezas do bruxo trouxeram sérias conseqüências em sua vida. Ter que viver se condenando e se corroendo pela culpa da morte da família Amill era apenas uma delas.

— Eu entendo o que o senhor está querendo me dizer. – responde Hermione — Eu prometo que eu nunca vou deixar isso acontecer comigo!

— Ótimo! – responde o bruxo — Agora vamos nos ater aos detalhes de sua nova identidade!

FIM DO FLASHBACK


End file.
